Conventionally, when not in use, such compact disks are stored in clear polystyrene boxes, known as “jewel cases”, wherein the disk is held on a separate insert or tray fitted in the case and having seven or eight tines arranged to form a boss or “rosette” with which the aperture in the centre of a compact disk may be releasably engaged.
The legs or tines of the rosette are shaped such that they extend upwardly from the tray, curve outwardly, such that they can grip a compact disk, and then, towards their ends, curve inwardly to provide a boss over which the hole in the compact disk may be manually pushed.
It has long been recognised that such apparatus for holding a compact disk is not very satisfactory as it requires two hands to release a disk and lift it from the rosette; consequently many people do not attempt to push the centre of the rosette but instead use just one hand to grasp an outer edge of a compact disk and wrench it off the rosette thereby bending the disk, sometimes scoring the recorded surface of the disk on the tines, and eventually distorting or even breaking the tines. Such apparatus also does not retain the disk securely in that the disk can be released by lifting an edge thereof and may also be released due to shock loads, e.g. during transport, rough handling or if the apparatus is dropped or is subjected to an impact.
GB-A-2291640 and WO96/14636 disclose apparatus which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art and the disclosure of both GB-A-2291640 and WO96/114636 is hereby incorporated in the present specification.
It has, however, been found that the apparatus disclosed in GB-A-2291640 and WO96/14636 can be further improved and that its construction can be further simplified.
One of the aims of the present invention is to reduce the risk of accidental release of a disk due to shock loads applied in the plane of the disk.
Another aim is to inhibit users from attempting to remove the disk by gripping the edge of the disk without having depressed the release mechanism.
In conjunction with the above, another aim is to facilitate easy removal of a disk after the release mechanism has been depressed.